Can I Stretch You?
by Make My Waffles
Summary: Marshall Lee is bored. Prince Gumball is stressed. Could a nice, long...stretch...relieve both of them?


Marshall Lee sighed as he floated through the forest. Good lord it was a boring day today. And he was super bored. 'Might as well see what my favorite candy is up to' he thought, perking up a bit at the chance to see the candy prince. Floating to the Candy Kingdom in no time, he knocked on the male's window. "YO! PG! You there?

Prince Gumball had just gotten out of the shower, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Honestly, The Candy Poeple's problems were getting to him. Wapping a pink towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathoom in time to hear banging on his window. Sighing softly, he opened it. "Hello, Mashall."

"Helloooo, Sweet Candy Prince," he cooed musically, floating into the room."And how's my favorite bubblegum man this evening?"

He watched him float by, sighing softly to himself as he closed the window. "I'm doing f-why are you in my house?" He asked, suddenly remembering that he was very much underdressed. His hand clenched insinctively around the towel.

He noticed the tightening of the hand and smirked, floating closer to the half-naked male. "Why shouldn't i be? You opened the window. That's just as good as inviting me in."

He almost smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course," he replied, chuckling nervously. Backing away toward his closet, he rubbed the back of his neck.

Marshall leered and flashed forward, snatching the towel from around the male's waist and floating up into the air, dangling it from his fingertips. "Why so shy, Candy Guy?"

He yelped as his face turned a million shades of red, and he immediatly reached down to cover himself. "M-marshall! Give that back!"

Laughing loudly, he circled the room, dangling the towel just out of the male's reach. "Why so shy? Its not like I don't have what you have," he teased, throughly unbored at this point.

Gunball was already stressed but now he was _really_ stressed. He ran over to the dresser and grabbed a paid of light pink boxers, slipping them on with a vivid blush on his face.

"Aw, I liked you better naked," he said with a pout, dropping the towel on the man's face as he floated over to lay on the bed with a pleased sigh. "You're such a party pooper, Gumball."

His reply was cut off by the towel hitting his face and he threw it to the side, glaring at the male lounging on his matress. "There was no party to poop."

"We could make it a party," he purred, giving the other a slow wink.

He rolled his eyes and threw a nearby pillow at the vampire's face. "Yeah, no."

"Well damn, you didn't have to turn me down so quickly," he replied, a little hurt by the prince's abrupt dismissal. "You don't even know what I have to offer you."

He thought Marshall was playing with him like always. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms. "I don't have time for games, Marshall. I'm already stressed enough as it is."

"Stressed?" He asked, suddenly concerned as he floated over. "Well I could give you a massage. I'm actually pretty good at it."

He had started to shake his head before the other even finished his sentence. "No thanks, Marshall. It's just business stress."

"Well stressed is stressed," he replied, digging his fingers into the male's shoulders gently. "We can't have the Candy Prince stressed now can we?"

Any reply he was about to make was cut off by the vampire's fingers against his tense back. "W-wai- oh..." he mumbled as his muscles relaxed a bit.

Marshall grinned and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter male, floating him over to the bed and laying him face down before settling on slim hips. "Time to relax now," he said gently.

Gumball was about to say no but the sheets beneath him were so comfortable and the fingers massaging him were so relaxing that he just gave in. "Alright," he mumbled, not really thinking as he grabbed a pillow and rested his chin on it.

Gently, firmly, Marshall rolled and pulled at the tense muscles of the male's back, pressing and aqueezing in a rhythmic pattern that left the candy prince utterly relaxed. Cumball closed his eyes at the feeling, biting gently on his bottom lip to stop anysounds from escaping.

"I hope you're enjoying this, because dispite what you think this is a lot of work," Marshall grunted, pressing down on a particularly hard spot.

Against his will, he let out a loud moan, eyes opening wide as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

He froze in shock, staring down at the male beneath him. "D-did you just moan?" he stuttered out.

Gumball immediatly blushed, his already pink cheeks darkening drastically. "Y-you t-touched a sensitive s-spot," He replied, his voice muffled by the pillows.

At this remark, a completely evil smile stole over his face as he pressed harder on the male's back. "You mean this spot?" he asked teasingly.

The pink head jerked up, eyes squeezing shut as he moaned on cue. "M-marshall!" he called out as his cheeks darkened even more.

He laughed and dug deeper, moving around and massaging roughly, but not too rough. "Let's see if i can make you moan some more."

He groaned again, louder as the rough massage sent sparks through his body. "M-mar...shall..."

"Mmm, yes baby, moan my name," he purred, surprised by how arousing it was to hear and see the prince come undone beneath his fingers.

He closed his eyes, burying his flushed face in the pillows as he got lost in what was happening. "Marshal...hah...!" It felt so damn good.

The vampire shivered, fingers still moving rapidly over the male's back. "D-damn PG, you sure do make some sexy sounds," he panted, shifting and tring to will away his insistent boner.

Gumball blushed at the comment, some of his common sense returning. He probably wouldn't let the other touch him for a few months after this. "S-stop..." he groaned, shivering as the fingers ran all over his back.

He grunted and dug his fingers into the original hot spot, licking his lips as the others blood started pumping. He had never really curbed his need for it, and having it there teasing him wasn't helping in the slightest.

He arched his back some as that original spot was pressed into, keening loudly as his hands clutched the sheets beneath him. "M-Marshall!" he whined, panting softly.

"Goddamn, you make some sexy ass sounds," he mumbled to himself as he leaned down, licking the pale pink neck.

He barely heard those last words and he didn't say anything because he was throughly distracted by Marshall's tongue licking his neck and he moaned. "Marshall... Marshall..." he moaned almost instinctively.

The vampire groaned and licked harder, overwhelmed by the moans and the slight taste of bubblegum in his mouth. Finally realizing what was happening, his eyes widened and he stumbled back, falling to the floor with a loud thund.

He was panting and his eyes widened as he heard the thud of Marshall hitting the floor, knocking him out of his daze. His face went a million different shades of red as he reran everything by in his head.

He had sounded so lewd.

He wanted to kill himself by how needy he sounded.

His eyes filled up with tears and he ran into his bathroom and shut the door, locking it swiftly.


End file.
